


Here In My Arms

by C1ashi1dr



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/F, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26051269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C1ashi1dr/pseuds/C1ashi1dr
Summary: “Yaz, I…” She closes her eyes to keep the tears at bay. They aren’t what Yaz needs. “I can’t watch you die. I don't ever want to live without you. I can't live without you."
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Here In My Arms

**Author's Note:**

> i would say sorry but i'm really not. taken from [this](https://joanwolfe.tumblr.com/post/625631893430337536/universe-on-her-shoulders-the-real-xhorse-1) prompt list

Her blood is red, just like every human before her. It stains the Doctor’s clothes, her hands, her knees, the ground beneath her. Yaz’s face is ashen as she lays in her arms, eyes half closed as the battle wages about them. The Doctor pays no mind to the shots fired above her head, to the one that almost grazes her shoulder. She doesn’t care for the blood on her hands, she clutching at Yaz like she hopes Yaz is clinging to life. 

“I’ve got ya, Yaz,” the Doctor says desperately, pressing her free hand to the hole in Yaz’s abdomen where the blood freely flows. Dust is all about in the air, stinging her eyes, making them water (she tells herself it’s the dust because the alternative feels like defeat). “Just hold on for a sec, I’ll find a medic.” Yaz says nothing, her eyes look a little too unfocused for the Doctor to be comfortable. “Hang on for me Yaz, please, love, I just need a moment to find a medic and you’ll be fine.” 

She applies more pressure to the wound, looking around frantically for any sign that a medic was nearby. One is slumped in the dirt a few meters away and the Doctor looks away. 

“Doc-”

“Don’t try to talk, Yaz,” the Doctor sys, the hand cradling the back of her head curling a bit more, holding Yaz’s head steady while she pushes nearly all her weight against the bullet wound. “It’ll only use energy you don’t really have-”

“Doctor, you're hurting me more than the wound is,” Yaz groans, face contorting in pain. When the wave of pain passes (and the Doctor releases some of the pressure on her stomach, as much as it pains her to do so) Yaz reaches a trembling hand to cup her cheek. “End of the road, right?”

“No,” the Doctor says vehemently, taking a hand away from the wound to grab Yaz’s hand. She smears blood across both Yaz’s hand and her cheek but she doesn’t care as she holds it tight. “I won’t let you, not like this. It wasn’t supposed to happen like this.”

“Everything ends, Doctor,” Yaz says. Her entire body tenses for a moment. “No matter how much we want it to stay the same forever.”

“There were so many places I wanted to take you,” the Doctor says, voice thick. “There were planets, people I wanted you to meet.” She’s trying her best not to cry, but it’s getting harder with every passing second as Yaz continues to bleed out in her arms. She’s helpless to stop it, she can’t do anything but watch. 

“Take someone else,” Yaz says, and before the Doctor can protest, she presses a finger to her lips, a little uncoordinated. “Promise me, Doctor, you’ll find someone else to travel with. Even with all of us there, you were so lonely.”

“Yaz, I…” She closes her eyes to keep the tears at bay. They aren’t what Yaz needs. “I can’t watch you die. I don't ever want to live without you. I can't live without you.”

“I don’t think you have much of a choice.” Yaz chuckles dryly, a sound that quickly turns to a cough. And then she’s curling up in the Doctor’s arms, and the bleeding is only getting worse and worse. "I love you, Doctor." It's so final, the Doctor grits her teeth. 

“Yaz, please, hold on, just a little longer.” The Doctor is frantic, no longer minding the tears starting to stream down her face. “I’ve got you, I can fix this.”

The look in Yaz’s eyes is almost unbearable, pity and sadness and pain mixing . She opens her mouth to reply but her face contorts again. A strangled sound escapes and then she’s limp in the Doctor’s arms, sightless eyes turned towards the sky. 

The Doctor’s shoulders tremble with silent sobs, even as she goes to wipe her eyes. It’s only when her fingers are against her skin that she remembers the blood that coats them. It's a stain she'll never be able to remove.

**Author's Note:**

> shout out to the person on tumblr who gave me the number from the prompt list. i'm taking prompts over at my tumblr ([@joanwolfe](https://joanwolfe.tumblr.com/)) so throw me an ask if you feel so inclined. 
> 
> this is separate from my regular prompt place because, even with all the angst i've done recently, this feels a bit too heavy for that, so i wanted readers to be able to filter it out with ease. i will be having the regular prompt fic updated in the coming days, i need to go back and catalogue everything that i've written since the last update. 
> 
> until next time,
> 
> ~~jo


End file.
